La passion s'accroit en raison des obstacles qu'on
by Coriakine
Summary: Encore une dispute dans l'enceinte du château Écossais, mais celle-ci est plus violente qu'à l'accoutumé. Cours résumer pour ne pas trop en dévoiler. Le titre est en fait un citation de William SHAKESPEARE, je n'ai donc aucun mérite.


La passion s'accroît en raison des obstacles qu'on lui oppose

_ CASANOVA DES BACS À SABLE!

_ RAT DE BIBLIOTHÈQUE!

_ DON JUAN DE PACOTILLE!

_ MISS COINCÉE!

_ SERPENTARD PERVERS!

Les éclats de voix emplissaient les couloirs du 2ème étage! Une dizaine d'élèves, à l'expression supérieur, ricanait devant le spectacle que leur offraient les deux individus. Á l'opposé un groupe rouge et or, assistait bouche-bée à la scène, pourtant habituelle au collège Poudelard. Une petite rousse au yeux vert se pencha vers un garçon apparemment plus âgé qu'elle et qui lui ressemble étrangement.

_ Quel est le motif cette fois, Albus?

_ Indécence! S'empressa de répondre le dénommé Albus.

_ Oh!... Hein? Comment ça? S'écria la rousse.

_ Chut moins fort Lily, si elle nous entend, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

_ Oui, vu dans l'état qu'elle est en ce moment...Bon alors pourquoi?

_ Il embrassait une fille à pleine bouche...

_ Qui?

_ Lily si tu m'interromps comme ça tu ne sauras rien!

_Oui pardon continu.

_ Donc, il embrassait une fille et Rose est arrivée!

_ Outch!

_ Comme tu dis! Et nôtre chère cousine, leur a rappelé qu'il n'est pas interdit d'avoir des signes d'affection, mais qu'il fallait au moins garder un minimum de dignité.

_ C'est tout?

_ Non, elle a ajoutée « s' il vous en reste, ce qui m'étonnerais ».

_ Quoi c'est elle qui a déclenchée cette dispute?

_ Oui, je...

_ SALE SANG IMPURE!

Le bruit de la gifle raisonna, et toutes conversations et paris cessèrent. Tous les regards fixés sur Rose, les larmes affleurant aux bords des yeux, et Scorpius, la main sur la joue dont la teinte virait au rouge ( coquelicot ^^).

_ Ne redis plus jamais ça! Á personne! Murmura Rose, avant de fendre la foule d'élèves appartenant à sa maison.

_ Rose attend, tenta Albus mais sa sœur l'en empêcha.

_ Laisse la!

_ Mais pourquoi?

_ Regarde! Dit-elle en désignant Scorpius.

Et Albus vit une chose qu'il avait toujours cru impossible. Les yeux du Serpentard étaient emplis de tristesse et de remords. Mais encore plus incroyable, il s'élança à la suite de Rose.

Lily vit l'incompréhension se dessiner sur le visage de son frère, puis son expression se transformer en stupéfaction. Sa bouche forma un « non » muet et interrogatif. La jeune rousse, répondit d'un signe affirmatif de la tête. Son frère venait de comprendre.

_ Ben on est pas dans la *****, souffla le petit Potter.

_ Aller, on va manger!

_ Toi et ton estomac.

Il l'avait rattrapé.

_ Rose attend!

Elle l'avait rejetée.

_ Vas t'en! Je ne veux plus te voir, protesta la griffondor.

Il avait résisté.

_ Rose, je veux te parler.

Elle avait nié.

_ Non, tu veux encore m'insulter.

Il avait hurlé.

_ PARDON.

Elle s'était arrêtée.

_ Pardon, Rose pardon, murmura t-il.

Elle s'était retournée. Il s'était avancé.

_ Jamais... je n'aurais du dire ça, je ne suis qu'un idiot.

Il s'était placé devant elle. De ses yeux larmoyant, elle l'avait fixée.

_ Mais tu l'a dis, cracha Rose.

_ Je ne le pensais, et je ne le pense pas. Je m'excuse...

_ Tu crois que tes excuses suffises, tu ne sais pas à quel point ces paroles m'ont blessées, dit-elle en baisant la tête.

Elle s'était reculée.

_ Mais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal, c'est que ce soit toi qui les aient prononcés.

Elle allait s'en aller, mais il l'avait pris dans ses bras.

_ Rose, je m'en veux.

Elle voulais le rejeter, mais il l'avait enlacé avec douceur et sans s'en rendre totalement compte, elle s'était lovée contre lui.

_ Moi je m'en veux de pleurer si facilement, ricane t-elle.

_ Je préfère te voir rire... Mais attend, ça veux dire que tu me pardonnes?

_ Hum!

_ Quoi?

_ Oui, gros bêta!

En disant cela, elle releva le visage vers celui de Scorpius qui lui sembla trop proche. Elle voulu mettre de la distance entre eux, mais elle trébucha. Elle attendit la douleur mais elle ne vint pas. Scorpius, sous elle, avait amorti la chute.

_Ça va?

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça! Mais oui je n'ai rien. Merci.

_ Tant mieux, souffla t-il.

Quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait voulu mettre de la distance entre leur visage. Tout ce qu'elle désirait à présent était de combler l'espace qui les séparait. Elle ne comprenait pas c'était un serpentard, et qui plus est Scorpius Malfoy.

_ Rose, tu es sur que tu vas bien? Demanda Malfoy, inquiet par son manque de réaction.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un sourire. Sans réfléchir, il releva la tête. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de la jeune fille dans un contact très bref. La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle aimait ce garçon, son « ennemi ». Cependant le regard de Rose reflétait de l'incompréhension.

_ Et l'autre? Questionna t-elle en se relevant.

_ L'autre? Oh Mélissa! Elle je ne l'aime pas! Scorpius se releva à son tour.

_ La pauvre, mais elle t'aime certainement. Quoique non c'est une croqueuse d'ho... Minute, tu as bien dit « elle je ne l'aime pas! »?

_ Oui, affirma le jeune homme.

_ Ce qui veux dire que tu en aime une autre, je me trompe?

_ Non.

_ Mais alors pourquoi … m' … m'embrasser si tu ...

_ Je te croyais plus perspicace que ça Rose!

_ Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu...

_ Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprends pas, c'est déjà assez embarrassant comme situation.

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui, prit sa cravate, et l'attira vers elle. Rose l'embrassa fougueusement, il y répondit avec la même ardeur. A la fin du baiser, un sourire mutin se dessina sur les lèvres de Scorpius.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu...

_ Ne fais pas comme si tu ne comprends pas, dit- elle entrant dans son jeu.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, un baiser, puis un autre, puis encore un autre, puis encore... Ah non, la, Mélissa les surprends en action. Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, Scorpius lui expliqua que c'était fini entre eux.

La nouvelle célibataire parti sans lâcher un reniflement dédaigneux.

_ Malfoy, tu aurais pu être plus gentil!

_ Elle a l'air de bien le prendre, et de toute façon cette histoire n'était pas sérieuse.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison! S'offusqua t-elle. Imagine si une fille rompait avec toi sans … Humpf.

Quoi de mieux que de faire taire une personne en l'embrassant?

_ Rose Weasley, aurai-je l'honneur de vous avoir comme petite amie?

_ Tu détournes la conversation, et qu'est-ce qui me dis que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber comme elle?

_ Rose, s'exaspéra le serpentard, je … comment, je ne te considère pas comme Mélissa.

_ C'est à dire?

_ J'ai honte de le dire, mais pas comme une fille de passage. Et je ne te considèrerais jamais comme telle.

_ J'espère, et si c'est le cas, tu auras les familles Potter et Weasley sur le dos.

_ J'ai le droit de réfléchir encore un peu?

_ Non parce que, oui!

_ Oui?

_ Oui, j'accepte d'être ta petite amie.

Et comme pour sceller ce pacte, il s'embrassèrent!

Pour eux il n'est pas nécessaire de formuler leur sentiments.

Pas besoins de mettre un nom dessus.

Lui, Scorpius MALFOY, Serpentard, Roméo. Elle, Rose WEASLEY, Groffondor, Juliette.

Cette relation interdite, ce couple impossible mais cette histoire d'un genre nouveau car sans fin tragique.


End file.
